Hercules and the Revenge of Loki
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A few months after failing to create the Twilight of the Gods, Loki vows revenge against Hercules, by imprisoning his entire Olympian family. Will Hades succeed in convincing his nephew to help him save the rest of the family? And will the six children of Cronus and Rhea defeat Loki?


_Loki's Revenge_

A few months after a failed attempt to create Ragnarok, or Twilight of the Gods, Loki and his wolf assistant, Fenrir, escaped their bonds. "I will get revenge on Hercules, by destroying those he holds most dear, Hera and Zeus," Loki vowed.

The two disappeared and neared Olympus, freezing all of the Olympian gods, including Trivia, so they could not warn Hercules.

The two then smirked when the Lord of the Dead arrived. "Who are you and WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?" Hades snarled.

"I am Loki, Trickster god of the Norse Pantheon. I froze them, and you'll be joining them," Loki replied, moving to allow Fenrir to freeze Hades, but Hades easily unfroze himself, he was that mad, shot a blast of fire at the two and then vanished, reappearing in Hephaestus's forge.

"Hephaestus, I need a thunderbolt," Hades murmured.

"Those for Zeus's use only, Hades," Hephaestus replied.

"I know, but Hercules and I have to work together to save his parents," Hades replied. "And I have a plan."

"What exactly is this plan?" Hephaestus asked.

"PAIN! PANIC!" Hades yelled.

"You two get as many of my siblings in here as you can—that would be Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and Zeus," Hades ordered.

"While they do that, Hercules and I will keep Loki distracted," Hades continued. "And then Operation Cronus—it's how we got rid of Dad."

"What happened to him?" Hephaestus asked.

"He's locked somewhere in space," Hades grinned. "He deserved it. After what he did to us."

The foursome nodded and split up to get they needed.

"Hades," Hercules growled at the sight of his evil uncle.

"Hercules, I need your help," Hades said simply.

"You want my help?" Hercules scoffed.

"Yes, I can't free your—_our_—family without you," Hades said.

"What are you talking about?" Hercules demanded.

"Some guy named Loki froze everyone, except for Hephaestus, thank goodness he's usually in that volcano of his," Hades replied.

"Loki," Hercules growled.

"You've met him?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, oh no, Ragnarok, it's come here," Hercules groaned.

"Ragnarok?" Hades repeated the unfamiliar word.

"Twilight of the Gods," Hercules explained. "Come on Pegasus. To Mount Olympus."

"Hercules, after we've freed your parents, Hestia, Demeter, and Poseidon, meet us in Hephaestus's forge. There, you will stand back and watch and learn," Hades ordered. "You'll learn what happens when you mess with the six Senior Gods of Olympus."

"What about the rest of the gods?" Hercules asked.

"Look, they're godlings," Hades replied. "Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, and I are the only "full-grown" gods. Besides, the six of us kicked the butt of the guy who ate five of us. Mom slipped Dad a rock—the Cronus Stone, actually—and got Zeus to safety. Zeus poisoned Dad, freed us, and we sealed him away far away, forever."

The uncle and nephew soon reached Mount Olympus, easily entering through the gates. Once they were inside, Hades crept along toward Loki. "Loki, you know my nephew has a little _gift_ for you," Hades smirked.

"Ooh, a present, gimme, gimme, gimme," Loki said eagerly.

Hades spotted Zeus was too close to Loki and then moving away from Loki, called, "Now, Herc!"

"What is that?" Loki asked, motioning to the thunderbolt that Hercules had just pulled from behind his back.

"A little thing from my father," Hercules replied.

"He took up the family business of smiting the wicked," Hades unnecessarily informed Loki, as he quickly unfroze Zeus, before clamping one hand over his brother's mouth and vanishing. "Oh, and I'd start running now," Hades added, before leaving.

"One. Two. Three!" Hercules threw the thunderbolt, easily sending Loki flying.

Hercules then ran into Hephaestus's forge, where he saw his parents hugging each other. "Well done son," Zeus praised Hercules. "Well done indeed."

"Thank you, Dad," Hercules began.

"Look, Hercules did great, but Loki's still here," Hades pointed out.

"Hades is right, we have to stop him," Poseidon murmured. "But how?"

"The same way we stopped Dad," Hades replied darkly. "By working together."

The six siblings nodded and then returned to the throne room. "It's over, Loki," Zeus snapped, summoning another thunderbolt.

Poseidon pointed his trident at the trickster god and Hades unleashed a beam of fire at the evil god. Hera, Demeter, and Hestia soon joined their brothers.

Hercules watched in stunned silence as the three gods and three goddesses easily defeated Loki and Fenrir, sending the two back to their prison.

"Whoa," Hercules said. "I mean. That was…"

"Last time, didn't we send him to some distant black hole or something?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, but Loki's technically not under our jurisdiction," Hades pointed out. "He'll be spending the rest of eternity locked up especially after the Norse Pantheon finds out about this."

Hercules let a relieved smile cross his face. "So you two are brother and sister?" Hercules questioned his parents after the other gods had been freed. "You mean I'm an incest child?"

Hera bit her lip and then slowly nodded. "But, Hercules, I never saw your father as my brother," Hera began.

"Nor did I see your mother as my sister," Zeus added.

"She had a huge crush on Zeus," Hestia helpfully added. "Still does, actually. She even kissed a rock because she thought it was Zeus."

"I was TWO!" Hera shrieked.

"Still happened," Hades snickered.

"You're the one who told me to do it," Hera pointed out.

"I didn't think you would actually do it," Hades replied.

"Our family has issues," Demeter unnecessarily informed Hercules.

Hercules nodded and then hugged his parents. "So, you're siblings that never really thought of each other as siblings?" Hercules confirmed.

The two nodded. "One day, the gates of Olympus will truly open for you," Zeus promised his son, before he and Pegasus returned to Phil's island.

"Where were you, Kid?" Phil asked.

"Saving Olympus," Hercules replied. "With, and you will not believe this, but Hades was helping me."

"Kid, he's your uncle," Phil reminded the hero in training.

"I know, but man, he, Dad, Uncle PoPo, Mom, Aunt Demeter, and Aunt Hestia really can kick some serious evil butt," Hercules replied. "I bet the six of them beat those titans all those years ago—not just Dad."

"What makes you so sure?" Phil asked.

"It's how they beat Grandfather, and I am _not_ freeing him," Hercules said.

"Sure, you'll disobey Daddy and free Prometheus, but you won't free your Grandfather?" Phil asked.

"He ate his kids," Hercules replied, shuddering in horror. "Except for Dad."

"OK, good reason," Phil replied. "Now, get going on those fifty laps for missing practice!"

Hercules nodded and took off at a steady run.


End file.
